mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:76hiya
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:LegoStefan24 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LegoStefan24 (talk) 14:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC) You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Gypsum I have 18 gypsum; do you want some for some clicks? Here's my Rank 5 account: You can also click on my module and I'll block everyone on my friend list temporarily except for you so you can get some more. Or if you have any extra pipes or sparks I'll trade 1 gypsum for 1 of the other items. Do you want one of these trades? 17:49, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah definitely thank-you. I would like as many gypsum as possible. It depends which method suits you better;if you are in need of clicks on a certain module I am keen to help. Please let me know which you would prefer. Deputy of the Penguin United Nation (talk) 17:34, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't need any more clicks, so I'll trade you. Do you have any rough gems? I can give you 8 gypsum for as many gems as you have. If you have more than 8 gems, I'll give you up to 10 gypsum. 15:01, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I do currently have a few spare rough gems, however I am keeping them for when my friend reaches Rank 4. Are there any other items you want or hwever many clicks do not hesitate to ask me. Deputy of the Penguin United Nation (talk) 19:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok! Please click my Orange Mixing Truck Module 35 times and I will send you 8 gypsum. Whats your mln username? 13:48, June 21, 2013 (UTC) My Mln username is 76hiya. I will click it now 35 times. Deputy of the Penguin United Nation (talk) 19:45, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I have finished clicking your Orange Mixing Truck Module. Please send the gypsum as soon as you can. Many thanks Deputy of the Penguin United Nation (talk) 19:50, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Wait a minuite; You're only Rank 3!!!! How many accounts do you have?! I assume you are notthatclever too? What is the username of your Rank '5'' ''account? 20:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC) My rank 5 account is called pengiun9858. Sorry I forgot to say. Many Thanks Deputy of the Penguin United Nation (talk) 17:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but it said that that username didn't exist. Are you sure that that is the username? Perhaps you forgot the name with so many accounts! 17:19, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Found it! The problem was spelling. Sent the FR and will send gypsum once you accept it. Which "Friend" do you want to keep? My list is getting rather full; I cant keep both; So sorry. I'd prefer the rank 5 account, Then we could help eachother through Rank 6. 17:24, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I apologize for my awful spelling. For the moment is it O.K if I keep you on 76hiya because that way I can get clicks on my Golem/Water Bug modules to get the items to my main account Landolin. Many ThanksDeputy of the Penguin United Nation (talk) 08:13, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ok. Have you deleted me yet? I dont see you on my list. 16:45, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I haven't deleted you yet, only blocked (sorry) until I reach rank 6.Thanks Also Is it possible for you to click my Space Probe Mission Module as I need Bob Skull's co-ordinates in return for whatever you would like. Cheers Deputy of the Penguin United Nation (talk) 12:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok! I would like 10 clicks on Orage Mix Truck. 22:43, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Are you sure you don't want anything else or more clicks? Do you have many space probes because itmay be easier to trade. Thank you Deputy of the Penguin United Nation (talk) 17:12, July 3, 2013 (UTC)